Black Rose
by December Anne
Summary: "I never thought that romance could be so cruel..." said a pink hedgehog girl in her lamentation. The once blooming rose have reach her demise and now...she have returned from the dead along as a vengeful black rose with her thorny vines of death.
1. Chapter 1 Heartbroken

**Chapter 1 **

**Heartbroken**

Amy was totally in the middle of a 'makeover session' to herself today, she rummaged her drawers, cabinets, and even her vanity table for something perfect to wear tonight. Of course, how could she just wear her simple outfit when she going on a DATE. Sonic just asked her out earlier, it was the very first time for Sonic to get the courage of asking her out willingly despite of his annoyance to her. As soon she found her "perfect outfit", a sleeveless rosy pink knee-length dress with some frills on the bottom and top. After she finished dressing up, she decided to put a little make-up on her face for enhancements, for the shoes, she wore white Mary-Jane shoes with medium heels. She looks more like a high school student attending a Prom party tonight instead of a date.

As soon Amy was done, she turned off the lights in every room, unplugged all appliances, and took her keys. She got out and locked the door tightly. She took a step backward, turned her back and started walking forward; the sound created by her shoes was really like a business woman going on a job.

"_I'm glad that he finally accepted me for who I am…" _she thought to herself with a smile. I guess that's how girls react especially when their crushes seemingly ask them out. As Amy reached Station Square; the city was full of neon lights, billboards, shops, fashion centres, condominiums, and other high structures. It was stunningly gorgeous, much like a City of Utopia. Other than those, of course, cars can also be seen, luxurious or simple they were everywhere for rich business men to die for. Amy kept walking forward, keeping her full attention in the street and avoiding strangers and passers. Along the way she daydreams about her and Sonic doing lovey–dovey things somehow it will cause her to bump into other people or even embarrass herself, guess she still need to prevent her them to avoid embarrassment.

The hedgehog soon reached to her destination; the Station Square's Central Park. The whole park was filled with citizens, mostly couples; it was also lightened up with fireflies. The square was rather more beautiful in the night than day. Amy looked around for a moment. Hoping Sonic was there somewhere in the park. While walking Amy saw some beautiful stars up in the night sky and some glowing fireflies flying around the whole park like small floating lights. Amy saw a nearby bench in the fountain; she decided to sit for a while.

The fireflies flew over to some lovers sitting on the bench and on the plain grass. Amy was a little envious to the couple and wished that her love story would have a scene like that too.

"Sonic sure is taking so long…" Amy thought very deep.

She was getting a little worried, thinking about what had happened to Sonic. He may be severely injured by Dr Eggman or may be fighting against a giant monster or something. Thoughts of negative and positive emotions flooded Amy's mind. At some time, she was beginning to doubt about him with another girl.

"There's no way that Sonic will cheat on me…He's a hero of this planet. Why would he do that." said Amy "Surely he won't be like that womanizing hedgehog Scourge…" she added

"But…what if he really did…" Amy said quietly. She turned her head in both opposite sides, snapping out of her negative thought.

"Come on Amy, don't be like that…just keep cool and…" Before Amy could finish, she noticed that the people were staring at her like she was the very centre of attention. Maybe because of overthinking too much made herself talk like she has a medium ship with a spirit.

She continued staring in the sky, watch fireflies flew around, and sit quietly like she was in the mid of concentration of refreshing and enjoyed the moment of silence. The wind blew suddenly like an invisible blanket of coldness. Amy waited until he comes…

_( 6 hours passed…)_

Six hours had passed and still…Sonic was not there at the meeting place. Amy woke up, finding herself asleep in the bench like a curled up animal, not realizing that she dozed off during a long-hour of waiting for her "date", she got up from her current position and noticed the sudden silence around the park. Weird…there was no one there…in the fountain, in the lawn, even in the landscapes she thought for a moment of what had become. After sometime, she realized that everyone had already left leaving her the only one behind; she quickly dusted off her red skirt and dashed off.

"Gosh…I didn't realize that everyone has already left…and also…" Amy stopped walking; looking at her surroundings and suddenly came into her realization.

"Sonic is still not here! Gosh, I wonder where he had gone to." She said with a worried and angry look, Sonic didn't show up in time leaving her completely embarrassed to herself as a girl. Becoming fed up at this she scratched her head like a hundred times just to let out her distress, while walking straight.

While she was walking she found herself lost in the way; maybe the 'Fed-Up Distress Scratching Session' had made her towards her bad luck.

"Nice…" she said in great disgust. She was in the middle of nowhere again, but before that she noticed a pathway not so similar to the one she was stepping on earlier leading to some dark forest.

"No way…" she said in fear, if she needed to go back, she will need to go through there first. This might be her most horrific experience than just being the damsel in distress in Eggman's robots and goons.

Before she could act, Amy remembered something about this, there was a folklore that a luminous body of water called the 'Mystical Lake' was hidden inside there, but the forest was a living hell of monsters, which led that no one even dared to enter.

Amy was afraid at first, but her fear suddenly disappeared when she realize something.

"Could this be my…Fate?" she said to herself, this was supposed to be something she feared about, but the atmosphere changed, she smiled like she found her acquainted love, the "Fate" thing she was referring was if Sonic was waiting for her there instead in the park. But if Sonic was really waiting for there, why wouldn't she tell her? She ran as fast as she could to reach in the middle ignoring that Sonic didn't told her, what she only cared by now is seeing him…

As soon as she reached the middle, her eyes were captured by the luminous light blue circle behind the trees, It was the lake that everyone was talking about, she observe first the whole scenery behind the trees when she noticed a familiar blue figure sitting inches away from the edge.

Amy quickly recognized that the figure was Sonic; she walked forward with happiness, hoping to catch his attention.

"Sonic? Sonic! I've been looking for you every…" Her sentence was cut off when she saw him in a conversation with another girl. She quickly hid behind the trees to avoid eye contact with them.

"Did you hear something?" The brown figure said in a questionable look.

"Nope, maybe it's just your imagination Sal." said Sonic.

"_Sal!?" _The sound of the nickname was very familiar and also shocking. It was the usual name that Sonic used to call Sally Acorns.

Sonic was currently dating Sally right now instead of Amy.

Amy has a tremendous jealousy towards Sally since Sonic consumed his time more on her. Other than that, she also despised her because she was selfish, arrogant, and very flirtatious. Not only that, she is also a whore.

"So Sonic how did that plan worked?" asked Sally.

"It was successful Sal, Thanks!" said Sonic.

"WOW! Can't believe you really pulled that one Sonic!" laughed Sally.

"Yeah, you got that right Sal and besides, Amy is so annoying, ugly, pathetic and obsessive. She always tries to force me into going on a date with her or even admitting that I love her even if I do not." He said while putting one of his arms on Sally's back.

"What's worse is that, she might get mad at me that I didn't show up on our so-called date and stalk me for eternity, especially since she's on the team."

"I know! Why don't you remove her." suggested Sally.

"But our members will get mad if I kick her out." said Sonic.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them and besides…everybody knows how weak Amy is…" said Sally with an insult.

"So much for that why don't we talk about other things?" said Sonic.

"Wait, about Amy…Is it true that you don't love her." asked Sally worryingly.

"Of course not, I only pretend that I love her or I care for her, I only like her as a friend not a girlfriend and besides you are my already mine, how could I exchange you for her." said Sonic

"Well I guess you have a point there…I'm glad you said that…And I have to say something to you." said Sally as she leaned to Sonic's ear.

"I love you!" said Sally.

"I know…" responded Sonic.

With that the twosome shared a kiss. She watched until the end just as the couple broke apart their lips. Her eyes became filled with sadness, her head tilted down a bit and water started flowing out from her green eyes. She could feel the fluids expelling in her eyes. The sadness, the hurt she felt, and the kiss which she wished for a long time was stolen away.

"Would be nice if that pink weak hedgehog, no…I mean weak and pathetic…would be gone…"said Sally.

"Yeah, if she didn't exist, I would be peaceful now." said Sonic.

"Amy was nothing more than a living hell and pain in my whole life"

"Say…why don't we go somewhere else?" suggested Sally, circling her arms around Sonic.

"Yeah…I agree." Sonic responded.

Sonic stood up first then followed by Sally, who was still clinging to Sonic's arm. Amy successfully slipped off from the tree and fell into a lush green bush without noticing.

Amy got out of the bush as the coast was clear. She couldn't believe that her long time crush was cheating her all the time. She waited for a hundreds or thousands in someday he'll reciprocate her feelings, but it happened in the opposite.

Sonic has gone too far in insulting Amy. He even agreed to Sally's plan to kick her out of the team. The most painful is that, he wished her that she didn't exist. All this time…he was treating her like some dust floating in the wind not noticing, but being brushed away.

Tears have come out of her eyes. She began crying out loudly like if it was an endless scream. Her knees fell down on the grass, bowed her head, and put both of her hands on her face. She was in a very deep agony of heartbrokenness.

"I thought you were a cool, kind-hearted, and a fun-loving hedgehog…but…I was wrong. I shouldn't have trusted you. You betrayed me! You hurt me! You insulted me! You even wished me to die, and you broke my crystal heart…!" she said.

"I changed so that you will never run away from me again, I waited patiently hoping that someday you will speak up…but all of my hard work…_sniff…_was for nothing…_sniff, sniff…"_

Amy continued to cry. She couldn't hold back the cruel words that Sonic said to her. Amy cried for a long period of time. The tears from her eyes flowed like an endless waterfall. Feeling left behind and rejected. She regretted that she met Sonic. If only she didn't meet him she wouldn't be suffering right now. Amy was too kind to him and was easily fooled by him. She claims this as her biggest mistake in her whole life.

"All this time…_sniff, sniff…_I was nothing but a living hell and pain for you…"

Her once-known hero whom she thought was honest was actually a liar. Her hands were wet from the tears falling in her eyes.

She was foolish as much as she thought. Like everybody else, her life and heart was ruined all of because of someone she ever trusted. Now that it has gone into this. It was really unforgivable. The tears of sadness continued to flow out, one tear dropped on the water creating several ripples, it happened several times until she finally calmed down a bit. Amy removed her hands from her face, stopped crying and opened her eyes only to see her reflection on the water. She noticed that her make-up was already ruined; the eyeliner on her eyes already washed a bit making her look like she was crying with black tears. She stood like that for a moment before closing her eyes, washing her face with the clean water.

After removing her make-up, she look upward staring into the luminous moon like she was some kind of a were animal ready to transform. Her eyes once again opened, this time, instead of the usual green colour of her eyes they were in shades of ruby red. She looked down again, with her attention directly to the water. She noticed the new colour of her eyes on her reflection. At first she thought that some dirt got into her eyes but she realized that her intense hatred was the reason. She closed her eyes once more and opened them once again; her eyes reverted back to their original colour. Were the red eyes a mere illusion? Or did she just change them back the way they were.

Amy stood up from her sitting position and patted her skirt. Her face still looking downward eventually lifted up. She started walking away from the lake with her pink quills overshadowing her eyes.

"_Unforgivable…unforgivable" _was all in her mind while walking down the dead pathway. _"Those two…I will make sure you feel the pain, the suffering, the sadness, the treatment you gave, and the way you broke my heart…especially you…Sonic…" _She continued to walk in the ravaged path, kicking every stones she sees while repeatedly thinking the word echoing in her mind. _"Unforgivable…unforgivable…" _She kept saying the same word in her mind over and over again like it was forever. She snapped out of her current state when she found herself in the streets of Station Square. Amy must have not realized was already here, maybe because of her endless muttering of the word "unforgivable" in her mind earlier. She continued to walk out of attention to everybody on her surrounding; bumping every people she passed by like she doesn't have a care in the whole world. She still couldn't forget about the incident earlier. I wonder how long she will continue to be very emotional and mentally disordered.

While walking she came across two shops built right next to each other. They were different from the ones she'd seen before; mainly they were Gothic**-**themed and Halloween style.

'_Gothiquette'_ and _'Buried Secrets'_.

Even though they are both based in what people call "Gothic subculture", they have don't sell the same style of clothing. Gothiquette sells classic, vintage, and Lolita outfits with different styles while Buried Secrets has modern Gothic clothes. Amy looked for a moment on them before deciding to shop for new clothes. Did she just suddenly start liking scary stuffs?

Before starting, she rested first and leaned for the wall for support, thinking twice on where she would go first._ "Gothiquette or Buried Secrets? Gothiquette or Buried Secrets? Hmm…what should I do…?" _

_(30 minutes later…)_

"Then it's decided! I be heading for Gothiquette first then to Buried Secrets!" she said as she walked towards the boutique. She stopped right in front of the entrance and opened the door. The dark and attractive scent was really attention-capturing. Victorian or Rococo, Punk, Classic, and many other styles of Lolita fashion with the exception of the Ōji, hanging in every shelf and clothing racks and worn by mannequins were _magnifique_, the shoes displayed above were _superbe_, the staff too were cute wearing their respective Lolita-based uniforms. Amy was enchanted by the store's atmosphere; she first looked around, looking in every shelf to find something that suits her. Her attention was captured when she saw two mannequins wearing Gothic and Classic Lolita styles. Her eyes sparkled like jewels and stared at the two figures like she wants to take them both home. Somehow, one of the salesladies noticed Amy's desire on the clothing and went over to her.

"Umm Miss…if you like we could allow you to fit in the dresses." the saleslady said

"Really!? Thank you!" Amy said jumping a little, the saleslady removed the all the outfits and dresses in the both of the mannequins. She accompanied Amy to the fitting rooms and offered to help her dressed. When Amy was done with the rest, she moved the curtain aside revealing her in a black long puffy sleeve and high neck collar knee-length dress with frills on the edges of the skirt and a scarlet red brooch on the collar with a white scarf.

"It looks good on you Miss…" complimented by the saleslady

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliment but…I want to see more of your fashions…" said Amy

"Is it not into your liking?" asked the saleslady with a thought that maybe Amy did not like the one she was currently wearing.

"No, I love it…I just want to see more if you don't mind." Amy said squeezing the fabric on her skirt.

The saleslady went to get something for a moment. Amy used the opportunity to change into her normal attire and place the clothes in the basket once she's done. The saleslady came back holding a magazine entitling _'Book of Gothiquette'_

"If you like, please feel free to browse into our catalogue." The saleslady said as she handed Amy a fashion magazine exclusive to this shop only.

"We have a list of the new arrivals, old and trendy ones, including the clothing sets here in the catalogue"

"Clothing sets?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"Yes, like the ones you have seen earlier in the mannequins with some accessories." said the saleslady.

"I see…" she said

"Please take your time in reading, inform me if you find something that suits you Miss…" said the saleslady as turns her back from Amy and go back to her work. Amy on the other hand, was taking her time in looking at the catalogue. Her hands flipping every page she sees and read. She still couldn't find something the best until she reached the last page. Her eyes were amazed when she saw clothing sets of Punk, Classic, and Kuro Lolita. She put down the magazine and waved her hand to capture the saleslady's attention. She pointed out the clothes she liked and the saleslady immediately went to the stock room to get them. Amy was tapping her finger in her lap and mumbling repeatedly while waiting. A Mobian Goth girl noticed her and went over to where she was. She sat beside Amy and observed her for some time. Amy rolled her eyeballs and started to feel a little weird to that girl. Is she a stalker?

The girl lifted her head up and glared Amy cruelly like she was holding a grudge. She took away the magazine which was on her lap as if it was hers to keep only.

"Hey…this place is for Goths only…" The girl said and held the magazine up. "Girly girls like you don't suit in a place like this." She threw the magazine directly to Amy's forehead. Amy who was a little irritated by her actions decided to answer back "politely" and calmly not wanting to start a fight especially since they are inside a store.

"You know…" she started holding the girl's shoulder thus tightening her grip like she was threatening her. "Even though I'm a Gothic myself it doesn't mean that I have no right to shop here…" Her hands tightened more after she said her line, the atmosphere around was getting more intense making the girl a little frightened. "Am I right…?" she finished with a smile.

The dark atmosphere grew more tremendous than expected. The girl who was before teasing Amy pretended to be polite so she could escape her threat. She didn't expect that Amy could be so threatening like that.

"O-Of course…ehehehe…" she said out of her mouth. "Well…I-I guess I b-better b-be g-g-going" with that she stood up and walked normally still feeling scared about what happened earlier.

"_I underestimated her…" _she thought, feeling guilty about what she did.

"Well…that should do it." Amy said patting her hands. "Maybe she will cause an uproar if I didn't approached her." She finished. Just then the saleslady came back with a set of clothes that Amy just ordered. She helped Amy with the fitting, they were just the right size and it was not too fitting. It's kind of a little hot wearing it but she didn't felt that. After fitting the rest, the saleslady asked her if she wanted to look for some more but Amy just said she'll just take these clothing sets of Gothic, Classic, Punk, and Kuro along with the shoes and accessories. The saleslady carried all the items that Amy wanted to the cashier. The clerk in charged on the counter punched all the item's price tags, it was little tricky after all since the cashier needed to find the hidden ones.

"The cost is 990,879 Miss…" she said. Amy's expression was like 'oh no…I wonder if I have enough cash'. She didn't have any credit card so I guess she had no choice. She took out her wallet and was surprised she had 100,000,000! Seriously, where the hell did she get that kind of money? Well…maybe she withdraws all of her money first in the bank in case Sonic suggested going and eating some chili dogs, I guess tendencies when Sonic would eat a thousand plates. Amy handed over the cash in exchange for the shopping bags containing the clothes. She took them and started walking towards the exit. She pushed the door forward and started walking towards the other store.

Amy entered to Buried Secrets store. Just like Gothiquette, they also sell dark-themed clothes but not vintage. They are rather in the modern culture and always in for the trends. She took a shopping basket and looks around for a moment to find something. First on the top section, on the racks she saw two turtleneck tops; the other one has long sleeves while the next was sleeveless. She took both of them and putted them in the basket. Next she went to the jeans section where all of their new arrival jeans and old pants were located. The search was tricky and difficult after all since some of the jeans were all in the same designs and styles. A black steam punk pants and dark grey jeans were hanging on the top racks. She asked for assistance to get them for her. After the clerk got them she putted them on the basket. Lastly she went to the location of the jackets and coats.

"_Gladly this store has clothing sections instead of mixing every style…"_ Amy thought in relief. It was a little tricky though, carrying shopping bags and a basket while walking around while looking for some trendy clothes. It seems Amy was having a hard time searching for every rack of coats but to her luck she finally found something suitable by the stalls. A black long-tailed double-breasted trench coat and a normal jacket with macabre designs were on the exposed area. She quickly took both before anyone could do. Amy thought that it would be so boring if she didn't buy some accessories so she went to the jewellery and hat section. Just then while she was walking she could hear voices of girls who were standing by the stall. They were saddened by the fat that someone took the ones they liked which they are referring to the coats that Amy just picked. Amy just smiled grimly thinking that she have won the battle. As soon she reached the accessories, she went to the jewellery first and picked a skull bracelet and a black wristband, next to the hats where she found a black sun hat. Once she was done, she went into the counter carrying a full load of items.

"The total is 8,567" Amy handed over the remaining cash in her wallet then she got a change of 99,000,554. Luckily she still has a large amount of money left to deposit. She carried the shopping bags with her and exited through the door. Amy walked down in the street with her hands full. She was very excited to wear the items she bought today but she knew she can't, after all it's really shameful for a girl to undress in a dark ally. You might not know that someone was watching you already. While walking she came across a kiosk telephone, she decided to stop for a while there and take a rest but she was not only going to stop by and refresh there is something she wants to call to. She putted her shopping bags down, took a coin in her pocket thus putting it the hole, then started dialling. Amy didn't have any person to talk to unless if she has problems. She cannot talk to the Freedom Fighters since she was going to be excommunicated anyway by those two. On the other hand Cream must be sleeping already; she knew it'll be so rude for her to call to someone who is merely a sleepyhead. The only person she could talk with by now was someone like…

"Hello darling…" said someone through the phone.

"Hi Rouge, how are you doing?" asked Amy. Rouge put down her glass of wine for a minute to talk to Amy.

"Well…I'm here at my club today taking a break from my whole day job." Rouge said.

"I see you're in Club Rouge today…" responded Amy.

"Say sugar cubes…Why don't you come here in my club, we could play casino games." suggested Rouge who was finishing her glass of wine thus pouring some again.

"Umm…no thanks I have other plans for today." said Amy.

"I see…Oh yeah which reminds me, how was your date tonight with Sonic?" asked Rouge.

Amy was speechless by the question. Rouge knew that Sonic did asked Amy for a date tonight. No hidden secret really escapes from Rouge's ears or eyes.

"Umm…well…it…it was fun!" Amy said trying to make an excuse since Sonic didn't really go out with her.

"I'm glad to hear that from you darling! Not to mention, did you two kiss?" asked Rouge Amy blushed so madly that her face turned to the exact colour of a tomato. Her face was like 'what the hell'

"I'm just kidding! Don't sweat it too much" said Rouge while laughing. Amy sweat dropped when Rouge was only teasing her. I guess it's just her thing. Going back to the conversation, Amy changed the subject from the 'date' to a 'farewell'.

"A-Anyway enough talking, I need to hang up since I have many things to do." said Amy.

"Okay, bye sugar cubes!" said Rouge and hanged up.

Amy put the phone back in place. Maybe having a conversation with Rouge wasn't such a very good idea after all. She put her left palm on her face, if she didn't said that she had many tasks today Rouge may have kept asking and teasing her about Sonic.

"_That name makes me sick…"_ Amy thought. She didn't want to hear anymore a thing about him. It feels like she will vomit by just mentioning his name but besides that she also felt sadness breaking her heart into a thousand pieces. Side effects of heartbrokenness I guess…

Amy put down her palm onto her lap after that. She knows that she was still inside the telephone booth even though she was already finished but she had another thing in mind. Amy thought that this was a good opportunity to wear the clothes she recently bought. Luckily the street was really silent in this area so Amy was able to take off her clothes without someone seeing her. Once she was done, she put on the sleeveless top, the black jeans, and the long-tailed coat. She wore her black Victorian boots also put on her black sun hat even though it was night time. After putting her dress in the vacant bag and picking up the shopping bags, her one hand pushed the door forward and with that she started walking like she just came from abroad.


	2. Chapter 2 Still Feeling

**Chapter 2**

**Still Feeling**

The new dressed up Amy who was walking down the dark dead streets was having a hard time carrying a full load of shopping bags and kept losing her balance every time she tilted that's why she was walking like an electric powered fashion doll. It feels like she was the zodiac Libra being controlled by electric strings.

"_Gosh…maybe I over shopped a little guh…" _Amy thought while using her full strength. She can feel like she was going to collapse from too much items to carry but still she pursued herself to move on. When she reached the more populated part, it feels like this was the start of her worst bad luck ever. No matter how much she tried to avoid people they kept on ignoring and bumping her like she was some metal pole walking in the streets. On the way while desperately walking, she never expected her eyes to catch her attention in that café which was not so far from her eye sight. Just seeing those two lovers sitting outside a Parisian café happily drinking their two lattes and sharing with each other's drink makes her sicker that she thought. That blue face with deceitful green eyes, that brown face and innocent mist blue eyes was nothing more than orbs filled with lustful desires. It felt like it was some lovesick illness but why? Amy continued to walk, not wanting to see them more. She clutched one of her hands into her chest, feeling its beating and sensation.

"_Why? Why am I still like this?"_ She said so in her thoughts. It feels like the feelings she holds for him was still sticking like a goo in her heart. Wasn't she supposed to be feeling hatred only? But why is she still? Amy knew that she hated Sonic but despite feeling hate, she felt something different. Is this what they call 'jealously'? The feeling of envy towards the people you see when they are ahead of you while you are still a novice. It can be an item, a business, one's beauty, appearance, or even Love. Jealously over some woman who got everything, Materialistic things such as riches, elite social class, extreme popularity, extravagant beauty, and even the hearts of men. That whore woman never stops does she?

Sonic who was enjoying romantic moment with his girlfriend, was startled by the walking figure clad in pure black. It seems to be looking at them earlier and somehow she or he seems so familiar. Sally too was distracted when she saw her boyfriend's puzzled face and stop drinking her glass.

"Is there something wrong Sonic?" Sally asked.

Sonic snapped out of his mind when he heard Sally's voice. He was still puzzled with that figure that just happened to pass by. Was that?

"_No, no…It couldn't be her…"_ he said in his mind, thinking that Amy must be sleeping by now from too much depression and stress.

"Sonic?" Sally asked, looking to his puzzled face. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, not at all…why don't we finish our business here and hit the road?" suggested Sonic.

"Sounds good!" said Sally happily while taking a sip.

On the other hand, Amy who's hand was still clutching her arm and tightening it more and more. She was confused why is it jealously now was flowing in her river of hatred.

"_Amy you must relax, relax." _she said in her thought, keeping herself in normal place. _"It's just natural to feel like this…you'll get over_ _with it once you learn to move on…"_

Just then while she was walking, the street suddenly became dead silent. It seems that this part of the city was less populated and could become many possibilities of dangers especially to young women at her age or even at adulthood.

"Hey babes…" said by someone.

"Who's there?" Amy said, moving backward a little and checking her surroundings.

"Calm down babes…I won't hurt you so very quickly…especially since you are one of a kind…" said the mysterious voice from the dark alleys nearby. The streets lights beamed in the figure's body as he walks forward away from his place and revealing himself. It was Scourge, Sonic's Anti-Mobius counterpart and also a womanizer.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the No Zone prison?" said Amy.

"Well…" he started thus taking his sunglasses a little. "My girlfriend helped me broke the metal poles in that living hell…I really owe her one…"

"You mean…" Amy said with a shocked look.

"Guessed it right babes…and also…I was plotting to take over Mobius after what that blue hedgehog did to me…" said Scourge, putting his sunglasses back in place. "Thanks to him…I was humiliated more than ever…"

"I also witnessed your anger in that blue hedgehog…" said Scourge, patting his hands. "It seems you were humiliated more than me babes…" Scourge must have been following Amy when she came to the park, in the forest, even now.

"Don't compare me in terms of humiliation…" said Amy in an angry tone.

"Relax babes...I'm not done yet…" Scourge said with a grin. "The two of us have a one goal to accomplish only here in Mobius and that is revenge for that blue hedgehog."

"Both of us hold a very deep anger towards that hedgehog and both of us wish for revenge…why don't you join with us in fulfilling those wishes?" said Scourge, offering his hands.

Amy knew Scourge was right, both of them held a tremendous hatred towards Sonic and they were aiming for the same goal. Revenge after what Sonic did. Amy would precisely accept Scourge's offer of assistance but she turned down against it. It wasn't just she couldn't trust him but she had other reasons.

"Sorry but I decline…" said Amy.

"Hey babes I know you can't trust me completely but I'm willing to offer you my assistance and join my team." said Scourge.

"I don't need a womanizer's assistance to complete my revenge." said Amy.

"Oh? Is that so? Too bad babes…but I guess I have to use force." Said Scourge, dashing towards Amy and grab her from behind forcing her hands to drop them and their contents.

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.

Scourge put his hand on Amy's mouth to prevent her from screaming any further and attract more attention.

"Just because you refuse my offer doesn't mean I will let you go that easily babes…" Scourge seductively, his eyes directly stared to Amy's curves as if he was admiring them. "You know I have more intentions rather than just offering you to become a Destructix member." Amy felt something 'hit' her nervous system; she was starting to have a very bad feeling about this.

"I could use you to be the object of my pleasure and desire whenever I'm in a very bad mood…" Scourge said. His hands reached for Amy's chest, groping her breasts softly. Amy was disgusted very much by Scourge's sexual advances, she looked for any sharp objects or useful items to defend but there was none, it's impossible that she could escape just by hitting Scourge with the bags. Just then Amy thought of something. At first she was disgusted but it was her only chance to escape. Amy lifted her left foot and hit Scourge his 'weakest point' thus breaking from his grip.

Amy had the opportunity to escape but she stayed. Even though Scourge was suffering from her strong kick, she was not yet satisfied. She kicked Scourge in his stomach hardly and even his head, making it bleed. Amy punched Scourge directly to the face, knocking out one tooth. Bruising Scourge harshly felt like…happiness. Every punch and kick she did, they were a good feeling.

"_Is this how it feels like to bruise a man like him? I never thought it would such bliss…" _she thought, feeling that it was paradise. Once she was done taking her little anger on Scourge, she grabbed him by the neck and glared him evilly. Her eyes turned to red once again, intimidating Scourge.

"H-H-Hey babes r-relax…you wouldn't hurt someone who is already helpless…" said Scourge with a scared look.

"True, I won't hurt people who are already helpless…" said Amy. Scourge just smiled, thinking that her conscience might be consulting her. "But I will show no mercy to some people like you!" Once she said it, she punched Scourge's face with all strength. Amy patted her hands and picked up the shopping bags she just dropped earlier. She was about to begin to walk away when Scourge pulled up all his last strength to get up. It seems he has something to spill out…

"Y-You will r-regret this…" Scourge was violently coughing up blood. "If you…_cough, cough…_just accepted my offer, it wouldn't end up like this…_cough, cough_."

"Haven't I told you before? I don't need a womanizer's assistance…and didn't you say that you have other intentions rather than just taking me in?" said Amy.

Scourge was speechless, he had no words left. Maybe pulling out the plan wasn't such a good idea.

"Is that enough for your last words?" asked Amy.

"Gehehe babes…I assure that you won't be able to do this alone…" he laughed with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure nobody will ever believe you and mostly no one will ever dare to help you…and that's because you are a crazy, quick-tempered, and everyone will see you as a liar." He finished.

"True…but there is someone who will really be willing…I'm sure he will…" said Amy, she was giving Scourge an opportunity to guess whom she was referring to. Scourge merely knew that everyone here in Mobius had their full trust on him that's why anyone who made a false accusation without proof or witness on him will be considered as an insane liar. Sonic had already shared many strong bonds with people…but there is someone who is very antagonistic and would do anything for world domination.

"Don't tell me babes; Are seriously are planning to ally yourself with him?" Scourge asked.

"Not actually allying…but more like a little assistance." Amy responded.

"Heh…I'm sure you won't…" laughed Scourge, thinking that Amy must be joking only.

"And why is that?" she asked in a darker tone of her voice.

"Gehehehe…_cough, cough…_everyone knows that he is a backstabber and genius professor in many idiotic inventions." said Scourge. "You'll be treated more than a liar babes…you might end up in the slammer just like me before_ cough, cough…_" Scourge was coughing more blood than ever before but he deserves it. For Amy, that is how harsh a punishment should be for perverted men like him. If she were the president, she'll definitely enforce that kind of law. Amy knew that she will to be treated like a villain if she will really do it so she was out of words. But she managed come up with something.

"I don't care what happens as long as I get what I really wanted…" she said without emotions. Amy walked away from Scourge continuously, not wanting to hear any more from him. Scourge was like just taunting her about what she is incapable of. Amy will do anything, even it will cost her to be treated as a criminal and rot the prison cell but not humiliation. If humiliation will be her punishment then she would rather die. It's either execution or a painless death.

"Gehehehe…babes…you will regret this in the end…someday…" Scourge after that collapsed into the floor and into a deep coma. Regrets eh…

"_I wonder if this is really the right thing to do…"_ Amy said in her thought. It seems that her conscience must be speaking to her but she was able to overcome it with her negative emotions.

"_Amy what's wrong with you!? Don't let yourself be carried by that womanizer's words!"_ She thought.

Sometimes people do say to themselves that they don't regret anything with their own decisions or their plans but in the very end…Regrets will be there clinging like forever even in your demise. It is sometimes what the ghosts carry. Heavy or light, they will never find their true happiness once they find the answer they are looking for. Regrets will go away once you are forgiven or by means of atonement.

"_Regret in the end? Tsk…"_ Amy seems to not believe in Scourge's words taking it only as a taunt or a form of insult. Amy reached her house finally. She took out her keys, unlocked the door and turned on the lights. She removed her sun hat and put it down in the table.

"Phew…gosh what a day…" Amy quickly took a seat in the sofa and putted her shopping bags on the white floor. She got up from her position when she regained her strength a bit from a little rest in the comfy furniture and went into the kitchen. There, she opened her refrigerator and took out and energy drink to quench her thirst, to energize her, and to cool off a bit. Once she was done, she threw the metal can directly to the trash bin. When she was done in the kitchen, she went to the living room to open and remove the price tags in her shopped items. She seems to be planning to re-organize her closet since after she changed.

_(1hour later…)_

"Finally I'm done…" she said while wiping her sweat off from her forehead with a clean towel. Usually she would think of this as a good exercise. She picked up the clothes lying on the floor and put them all in the table. She went into her bedroom and opened her closet. She removed every copy of her red dress and boots. She even removed the hair band with a flower design that she just bought yesterday. She turned to the bed afterwards and looks for something beneath. Her both hands finally came back with a large suitcase and a large wheeled-suitcase. She was not reorganizing but rather packing up. Instead of putting the red dresses she just removed from every cabinet, she put the Gothic clothes she recently bought. When Amy was done, her hands pulled the wheeled-suitcase to the living room then next she carried her suitcase too and put it down.

Amy reached for the light switch and turned off the lights. She went into the door to go outside. She locked the door and ran down towards Station Square. It's usually dangerous for young women to walk down by the streets alone so they needed an escort when they will be going out in midnight hours but for Amy, it was nothing more than a girl's cowardice of the darkness.

Amy finally made in Station Square through moderate speed, it did consumed most of her energy but it was a good running exercise. She started walking down the lighted streets confidentially hiding her face beneath her sun hat to avoid eye contact or even being recognized by someone whom she knows or she does not knows. Some people or Mobians would sometimes stare at her because she wore full black and would refer her as the 'Black Lady' but she seems not to mind that. Goths in this world are just more like 60 or 40 percent while girly girls have more than 100 percent.

While walking, she saw someone who is very familiar. It was a Mobian like her specie; the figure had black and red fur then on its chest it had a very fluffy white fur soft like a sheep's wool. It was Shadow, Sonic's arch-rival. Amy quickly dashed towards Shadow ignoring every people she bumped.

"Shadow…" she called out.

Shadow turned around only to see a girl who is the same age and appearance as Amy clothed in full black. He was first bewildered because he didn't recognize her.

"Do I know you?" Shadow asked.

"Wow…I'm surprised even the Ultimate Life Form himself couldn't even remember his ally's appearance." Amy said lifting her hat to reveal her face.

"A-Amy?" asked Shadow who was completely shocked by her new appearance. "H-How come…" Before Shadow could even finish, Amy interrupted his sentence.

"How come I'm dressed up like this? It's a long story…" Amy said. "Anyway, I need you to come with me…I have some important business with you…" She said very quickly before he could even respond and dragged Shadow into a nearby dark alley.

"Can you teach me how to use guns?" she asked.

"Guns you say? Why are you asking like that…" asked Shadow.

"It's none of your business Shadow…but anyway are you willing to teach me?" she asked again.

"Amy please, learning how to use a gun is not an easy training as you see it would be." said Shadow.

"Aww come on Shadow…Please?" Amy said showing off her cute innocent begging eyes.

"That is not going to work on me…" said Shadow as he easily repelled Amy's manipulating innocent eyes.

"Please! Please! Please! I beg of you!" Amy said and kneeled down on the floor in the position of a dogeza.

"I refuse to do so…and besides you have your hammer right? Why do you need a gun for anyway?" Shadow asked. Amy's usual weapon was her Piko Piko hammer as always but why did she needed to use a gun?

"Umm…well…that is…" she started.

"You are not going to use it for illegal purposes are you? He said.

"O-O-Of course not!" She excused. Shadow couldn't possibly suspecting her by just she answered with a nervous tone. "Do obviously think I would be daring to kill innocent people?" she said angrily.

"So you are saying it's for self-defence?" said Shadow.

"Yes! It's for self-defence indeed!" Amy said smiling.

Shadow remained silent for moment, trying to have some time to think about it. Then he turned to Amy and glared at her like he was mad of something. He stood like that for a minute, the more his glared becomes evil the more Amy becomes more frightened.

"I still refuse…" he finally responded.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, she begged down just to convince him and this was all his respond! How rude.

"Haven't you heard me? I refuse…" Shadow said as he walked away. Amy remained silent there in her position just like an immobile doll. She was almost at the point of crying but she was able to overcome that. I guess she will just have to use force. Big girls like her are not cry-babies, they are rather dare devils. Before Shadow could go any further, Amy grabs his knees thus preventing him from walking away.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shadow screamed as he saw Amy grip his knees very tightly.

"I BEG YOU SHADOW! IF THE TRAINING IS HARSH AND STRICT, I DON'T CARE!" she responded with a loud voice. "I WILL GIVE MY ALL AND PUT MY FULL CONCENTRATION!"

"SO IS IT A YES OR NO?" she asked in maximum volume of her voice. She stared at him with her usual green eyes.

He became silent when he heard Amy's daring response. It was just the first time she acted so mature-like and very strong willed. Before, Shadow thought of Amy as nothing more than a damsel in distress as always. Also repeating mistakes such as mistaking him for that blue hedgehog but this time, she did not.

"…"

"It's still a no…right?" Amy said lowering her face.

"Come with me…" Shadow said and started walking away from her.

"Eh?" Amy said bewildered. Did just Shadow tell her to follow him?

"You said you want to learn how to use a gun right? What are you waiting for?" he asked impatiently.

Amy at first was shocked by his words but she followed him anyways. All she cared about now was to learn how use a deadly weapon…rather than just for self-defence.

Shadow led Amy to some secret training ground exclusive for practicing gun shooting. Amy took of her trench coat then putted it down in a wooden table. She removed her sun hat and replaced them with headphones. She put on the black gloves that Shadow provided.

Shadow later on came back with a training gun, he blush a little when he saw Amy's current appearance but he wiped it out from his head.

"Before we start, let me first teach you the basics and also safety guidelines." Shadow said.

Amy poured her full attention, concentration, and mind to what was Shadow was saying. Right now, all she was in her mind was full of pitch darkness and impureness. When many things will insert inside, there are some which are replaced, added, or even removed. Amy who was inserting all the info in her head replaced and removed every unnecessary word including Scourge's 'insult'. But only one thing was not even removed…even she tried to. The most heart-breaking memory of her life sticking in her mind like glue, no matter how much she tried to erase even a million times it will forever remain in there…constantly eternal. It hurts reminiscing it but it was the reason she became like this so it was okay.

"Now do you understand Amy Rose?" asked Shadow and handed her the training gun.

"Yes!" she responded with a strong-willed expression.

"Good, then…let's…" Shadow started. "BEGIN!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _

"PUT MORE EFFORT!" He shouted at her.

"YES!" She responded.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT AMY? WHERE'S YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT!?" taunted Shadow to push Amy more and exert more effort.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE A GIRL SHADOW!" She screamed back.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _

"_I…I…I will finish this and prove to anyone…even to him on how…" _she began to say in her thought.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Somehow while she was shooting the target repeatedly, she was reminiscing the words those two said about her. The insult and the bad compliments she received from them. Not to mention, their plan of her excommunication.

"_Pathetic and weak…", "A living hell in my life", "Annoying", "A pain", "Yeah, if she didn't exist", "I know! Why don't you remove her?"_

Those words, the hurtful words they released from their mouth echoed inside her mind like a single tone spreading inside a cave. When Amy was finally at her last target, she was concentrating at first thus fighting all the voices inside her head. Amy looked into the red circle in the middle, trying to keep her attention and aim for it directly. She could feel the sweat sliding down her face and dropping onto the floor.

"WHAT'S WRONG, A LITTLE HESITANT?" he taunted again.

"_Amy…you must concentrate, concentrate, CONCENTRATE!" _she thought.

Looking to that piece of paper was like a little tiring and boring, just then her eye's vision became different. She started hallucinating the target as Sonic's face smirking at her and mocking at her.

"AS IF I LET YOU!" she shouted, firing the gun directly at the illusionary face. She stopped hallucinating after that. Not only it makes her sick, just by looking at his face she could not contain herself.

Shadow who was there standing became confused by her sudden action. He probably thought that maybe he went overboard a bit with his words. Just watching her there feels like a fun show. It's only that, he could notice the change of atmosphere around Amy. It was so dark and very gloomy just like the presence he felt when confronting Black Doom but this presence was stronger than him. He turned then to her face and was completely surprised when he saw they were red instead of green. Is this really Amy Rose?

"So Shadow how was that?" she said wiping her sweat from her forehead then closing her eyes for minute so they will not flow down into her eyes.

At first he didn't respond because of his suspicion. His eyes were still shocked and he couldn't even feel to speak for a while.

"What's wrong Shadow?" she asked and opened her eyes after wiping.

Shadow became more and more suspicious. He was starting to doubt if he was really seeing the Amy Rose he knew or is she just an imposter. He walked towards her still suspecting and decided to ask her.

"Umm…Amy y‐your eyes…" he asked, feeling a little nervous.

"What about it?" she asked with curiosity.

"Why were they red?" he asked.

"Red? Maybe you are just hallucinating Shadow, there's no way my eyes will turn red." she answered, completely denying about it.

Shadow was not joking about what he saw with his own eyes. He was sure that he saw Amy's eyes were red when he looked at her but how come they were green? Maybe Amy was right it was just his hallucination. Since he was so tired from his work earlier his vision was becoming a little blurry.

"…I guess maybe you're right…" he said. He handed Amy a bottle of water for refreshment. He went to the stock room for a while to get something very important. Just then Amy finished drinking; Shadow came back with gun and handed it to her.

"This training would just be useless if you haven't got one of these." Shadow said.

"Are you really willing to give that to me? I could just buy one when I get back to Station Square." She said hesitatingly.

"No it's yours now and besides…I have no use for it anymore…" he said turning away.

"Tee‐hee! Thanks Shadow!" Amy thanked with a smile causing Shadow to blush a little. It' been a while he was shown with this kind of sympathy.

Amy took her coat and hat then removed the training equipment. She dashed out from the room leaving Shadow behind. Shadow too left and continued his patrol in the city. Even though she said it was just nothing more than a hallucination he was still very confused and much suspected about earlier. Red eyes…

Continuing to Amy who was running, she was heading not to Station Square but rather than to a very familiar chemical plant. She knew this building is very recognizing in her eyes. The smell of the chemical wastes, the smoke, and the metal machineries contains a very familiar atmosphere.

Amy checked the gun if it had any bullets. Luckily it did have, thanks a lot Shadow. In case she run out, she have spare bullets on her pocket with she just bought from a local store in the Square.

Her eyes once again turned red. With the gun she held, she shot the sky like a firework then creating a loud boom. Just then after that, a group of robots and other technologic things came out and all at once attacked her. Instead of being afraid like before, she just simply smiled evilly.

"This is gonna be fun…" She said then run at full speed towards the robots.


	3. Chapter 3 Substitution

**Chapter 3**

**Substitution**

One by one, the robots launched themselves towards the persistent hedgehog that was brave enough to face them. She ran at moderate speed dodging every move and hits that the robots made. She almost made a mistake but managed to make a solution. Just then she put her gun beside her waist for a while, hinting that she might have another plan.

"It would be such a waste to use it against these amateur machines, why don't I try something more 'awesome' and a little 'death-defying'". She said with an evil smile. Amy curled up into a ball like a usual hedgehog does and perform a Spin Dash. Her Spin Dash was different from everyone including Sonic, when she run towards the robots, sharp spikes sprouted. Did her quills just add some enhancement to her move?

Two robots exploded like a bomb as she drops herself on them then firing them directly at their weakest point with her gun, followed by another and another. She finally came to the last one, which she had a very hard time to. Amy's gun was at the peak of running out; he must have really built this one very special enough, capable of committing a 'murder'.

Amy was sweating hardly and already had numerous bruises on her body. Her clothes had already numerous holes and rips, big or small, they are revealing much of her body. It seems that her 'death-defying' Spin Dash was a futile against this one. Once again, she uses her signature move but unfortunately she was thrown away by the steel hands to the metal walls.

"Ouch…that really hurts…" she said, rubbing her head.

"ELIMINATE, ELIMINATE, ELIMINATE." The robot said locking his target on Amy then proceeds to walk towards her.

"Geez…Don't you every shut your voice radio it's making me sick…" Amy said, getting a grip and standing with her feet.

"ELIMINATE, ELIMINATE, ELIMINATE." The robot's hand transformed into a deadly laser gun which is capable of killing a person leaving no trace of evidence, much like Lien-Da's assassination weapon.

"Eliminate in my butt, just shut your voice radio the hell will ya…" She reached for the gun which only had 10 bullets left. The robot fired the laser gun directly towards her. It was very fast but not as Sonic's. Before it could even hit her, she jumped away from the hazard zone and quickly eyed the robot, hoping to search the 'heart' but since the machine itself was covered with thick, hard, and high quality metal, she needed first to destroy that armour. The robot launched several missiles towards her. They were not just ordinary missiles but rather than tracker missiles. It was futile to dodge them, no matter how much she escapes hazards, it was no use.

Just then something popped out in her head. She ran first at the walls several times like she was circling the machine. After making a few laps, she jumped and landed to the robot's face, making it spun around and shakes its hands. Somehow it also tried to get Amy off but unfortunately her persistence and stubbornness made her stay and stick herself like a gum.

The missiles went towards were Amy was and headed right into the area. Before they could even hit her, she quickly jumped off from the robot thus hitting the machine instead of her. It seems like nothing when she pulled that stunt, more likely she became one of the winds.

It did take a direct hit but it doesn't mean it was all over. She only managed to destroy the metal covering but not the whole thing, now the real live-action fighting game starts now between a robot and a Mobian. I wonder who will get K.O-ed.

"Now we're talking…hehehe…" she chuckled. "I admit you're really a hard one but judging from your appearance, you look like one of those robots I've blew into millions of pieces."

The robot's appearance was the same as the others that were already destroyed without the armour but that doesn't mean it's special abilities and features are as 'amateurish' as them. The unarmoured robot prepared its laser cannon to fire at her. It will take about only 5 minutes to complete the loading. Despite about the hazardous situation right now, she never showed fear like the past days as an innocent girl who was always the 'DID' (Damsel in Distress).

"Oh, I guess that useless metallic armour meant everything to you…how pathetic…" she taunted. "Say…before we start this fighting game, why don't we say our entrance speeches first?"

"ELIMINATE, ELIMINATE."

"Woah dude take it easy, I haven't started yet. I know you're mad that your armour is gone but I'm willing to fix it for you if you show were Dr Eggman is." She said.

"You're just wasting your energy in that loading cannon dude, why don't we make a deal? Let's stop this fight and I'll fix your precious armour if you lead me to Dr Eggman." she said with an expression like she was only making an act.

The robot turned deaf to her words and fired the complete loaded laser cannon directly at her but unfortunately she dodged it quickly with a very high jump.

"Oh, so you're going to resist after all…too bad." Once she was at the air, she locked her target aimed her gun towards the centre core which was the weakest point. Unbeknownst to the robot that Amy was at the top, aiming for his opening. Without warning, she fired several bullets directly, the robot exploded as soon its core was destroyed.

"Robots these days…intelligent but sometimes idiots like their creators…" she insulted and kicked the robot's head which rolled off like a bread roll.

She walked towards the opened metal door. It was dark and empty like the ones she saw in film spy movies but it was very obvious that there will a surprise party in there.

"ELIMINATE INTRUDER! ELIMINATE INTRUDER!" Another batch of robots but this time high-built and more like S-class. Each of them came out of their hiding place and started attacking Amy but she simply dodged, making the robots bump to each other.

"Geez…their playtime never stops…I wonder if their 'mother' was really that 'irresponsible' to let 'her' children play as they want to…" she said, relating them into a mother-children relationship.

Somehow she sensed something from above; the aura was grim and dark just like a villain's presence. She could see the glowing round eyes and the Cheshire-grin showing the malice in his face.

"I got you!" Amy quickly jumped into the walls like a ninja, she was swift and fast like the storm winds in the sea, and she was faster than Sonic. Even the person she was targeting couldn't even see her fast flawless moves and the only thing he knew about was that Amy was behind him, pointing her gun towards his bald head.

"I have some business with you Egghead…" she said in a dark and threating voice.

"Oh, please spare me your mercy…you wouldn't hurt someone who is already defenceless as me…" Dr Eggman pleaded.

"Stop acting like some opera actor and stop robots before I BLOW YOUR HEAD INTO PIECES!" She commanded with anger, intimidating Dr Eggman, making him to stop the robots.

"S-S-So w-w-what business you have with me Black Lady? He said, not recognizing it was Amy Rose in front of him.

"Goodness, first the Ultimate Life form, now Mr Egghead!? Seems like Memory is ceasing my existence…" Amy said as she removed her sun hat revealing herself, much to Dr Eggman's surprise.

"Impossible!?" he said in disbelief.

"Oh but yes it is Egghead, it is I, Amy Rose the Hedgehog." she said like she was in some theatre play or drama TV act.

"B-B-But how!? You have red eyes!" he said.

"I'll explain all the necessary info you want if you agree to my conditions." She said. "I want you to make me a duplicate of me…"

"W-What!" he said.

"You heard me right, make a duplicate of myself." She repeated.

Dr Eggman was very speechless at her request. Usually whenever she will come to his lab, she will immediately start a fight with him and would personally just threaten him to shut his mouth and stay away from Sonic but this time she was asking him a big favour and it seems even if he tried to refuse, death awaits to dig his own grave.

"So is it a Yes or a No?" she said, raising one of her eyebrows. Judging by her expression and looks, Dr Eggman became threatened by her strong intimidation. He was never been like this before, it was the very first time he felt fear, not to his archenemy but rather than a hedgehog girl.

"Yes! Yes! As you wish ehehehe! I'll be willing to make a duplicate." Dr Eggman responded nervously.

"Good…" Amy said and pointed the gun away from his head.

"Oh yes! You said that if I agreed, you will tell me your reason right?" Dr Eggman reminded.

"Yes, no need to remind me Egghead." She said and walked towards his laboratory with Dr Eggman which was full of experimental tubes and capsules.

"It was nothing more than a toy for my retaliation…" she responded.

"Retaliation...? For what?" he asked.

"Sonic…" she said, facing down with her long quills overshadowing her face a bit. By the mention of his name, her eyes turned red and mysteriously glowed like if it was on fire. Dr Eggman couldn't believe what he just heard from her. She wanted to betray someone she shared a very strong bond!?

"Excuse me but if I'm not mistaken, did your just seriously said 'Sonic'?" questioned Dr Eggman, who was a little unfaithful.

"Yes…Do I need to repeat for you?" she said in a grim and dark tone.

Dr Eggman made a big grin in his face, resembling a Glasgow smile like he did while he was looking down at Amy.

"Oh, you wanted vengeance!" he said laughing evilly. "Of course, I'll be willing to help anyone who sees Sonic as an archenemy."

Amy on the other hand didn't respond for a minute. She remained silent and motionless in her position with her face down. Dr Eggman thought that she was only speechless because of his response so he cheered her up a bit.

"Oh come on don't make a face like that. Shouldn't you be happy that I'm allying you?" he said, holding her shoulder. Amy gave a small grin and removed Dr Eggman's hand on her shoulder gently. She raised her head and revert her eyes to the usual green colour

"Don't get the wrong idea Egghead, it's not like I need your allegiance, I'm just asking for a little assistance." She corrected. "Once you help me in this, I assure you that I give Sonic to you as a pet hedgehog inside a torture cage where you can humiliate him as you please…"

Dr Eggman was a little mad and disappointed after she said that she wasn't going to be his loyal ally but only asking for his help but hearing the reward that Amy was offering made his conscience spin.

"…Deal…" he said and offered his hand. Amy shakes his hand as a sign of their agreement. Amy took out a few pieces of random items handed them to Dr Eggman for her requested experiment. Though plucking getting them was a little painful, she didn't mind.

"Remind me if the clone is finished okay?" she said as she walked away. Dr Eggman went back to his lab and started conducting the experiment that Amy asked him. She exited the building after her conversation with Dr Eggman. She put her hat back on her head while walking smoothly. A wind, not so strong and not so weak, blew and carried a few dried leaves which had fallen to the ground. The wind soon found its way to Amy. Her ripped skirt swayed to the left, exposing her legs a little, so is her top but she didn't care. It seems that she was being shameless to herself. Maybe because she knew she that she can fix this later at home. It was unbeknownst to Amy that her hair grew longer and already reached below her hips. She looked more beautiful and elegant in her appearance. She was like the exact image of a Mobian teenage girl that anyone would want as a girlfriend. When she reached to her house, she shut and locked the door so tightly like a sealed metal vault to prevent anyone from entering. After that she took off her clothes, changed into her pajamas, and dumped herself onto her bed.

_(7 weeks passed...)_

Sonic and Sally finally excommunicated Amy secretly, meaning their wish at last came true. How cruel can they be? Sonic decided to take a little break after all that and he was curious to find out that Amy was nowhere in sight like the usual. Weird...it's unusual for Amy to keep herself in her house...for like a week?

Cream was also suspicious too, Amy hasn't been going outside very much. Her door was shut and windows were covered in curtains.

**…**

Morning has arrived and the sunlight beamed through her crystal-clear window. She hesitated first to get off from her bed but she did it anyway, as if she had a choice. The hedgehog went into bathroom first to wash her face with water. Her hands reached for the face towel and wiped her face.

Next she went to the kitchen, where the pink hedgehog brewed coffee and toasted some bread. In what was happening now, there was something weird. She went again to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a bath in the warm waters. After that, she changed into a white summer dress with decorative ribbon in the middle. Just then when she finished dressing up, someone knocked the door. It must have been her friend.

"Amy, may I come in?" the voice asked behind the door.

"Come in Cream!" she said with delight. Cream opened the door and went inside, followed by Cheese. Cream was already reaching puberty. She already had developing curves on her chest and her body was becoming more curvaceous like Amy. Not only that, on her head, there were straight strands of hair growing which would later on grow down to her hips. Cream had some parts cut off to make it resemble like traditional Japanese princess-cut. Cream had grown from a small and innocent girl to a well-mannered and petite teenager.

"Say Amy, would you like to go to the flower fields with me today?" Cream asked politely. Amy at first was a little hesitant since she had some things to do today but she let it pass by for a while, and besides those 'to-do-list tasks' were not that much important.

"Sure Cream! Let's go!" she said, grabbing Cream's hand, locking the house door, before running to the meadows of blossoms. Amy was weird, and…strange She didn't go outside for a week and yet...there she is a well girl again. These past days, she was at the point of selling her soul to Death because of some boy but now she seems to be being angelic and virtuous. Weird, strange, and mysterious were the words that could describe Amy's current self today.

As they reached the meadows, Cheese was a little bit tired because the two of them were faster. Amy and Cream laughed at Cheese to his facial expression but she putted it aside for a while. She and Cream lay down to the flower beds and started playing and making flower crowns.

_(30 minutes in the Flower Meadows…) _

"That was fun!" exclaimed Cream who holding a bouquet of flowers while walking down the road.

"Yeah…sure is." responded Amy who wore the flower accessories that Cream made earlier. Just then Amy stopped her tracks which made Cream stop too. She was wondering if there was something wrong or just a bad memory flashback.

"Is there something wrong?" Cream asked with curiosity.

Amy just simply responded shaking her head, implying that there was nothing wrong. She held Cream's hand and continued walking down the cobblestone pathway. It was unbeknownst to them that a figure clad in black with red eyes, silhouetted by the shadows, is hidden behind the trees was watching them.

The two soon reach Amy's house and both of them said their goodbyes to each other.

"Bye Amy!" Cream said, waving her hand as a sign of farewell. Amy did the same also, and then Cream proceeded walking away from Amy house along with Cheese. Amy then turned her back against the view and looked at the locked door. She started looking for her keys in her pocket but they were empty. Next she tried the door mat but there was none also. The only thing she could possibly hid her door keys was either the door mat or in her pockets. She almost panicked but managed to calm down a bit. She thought of how could she could be calm and silent in a situation like this, after all it was a really BIG problem of not being able to go inside your house, it's hard to sleep in the soil you know. Amy started looking through the bushes, the trees, even the ground but she found nothing.

Just the she thought of going back to the checkpoint where she and Cream stopped earlier. It might be possible that she dropped her keys there by accident. She dashed towards the place and to her relief; she found her keys lying down the ground. Amy was unaware that the silhouetted figure that was following them earlier was behind her, carrying a kitchen knife, with malice showing at its face. When Amy turned back, her eyes were shocked and she was unable to speak because of the fear overwhelming her. Her whole body trembled with fear as the figure walked forward to her. Amy fell into her knees and was paralyzed. The figure then proceeded to kill her out of mercy. Still discontented, she stabs the hedgehog's dead body numerous times and more mercilessly. Blood gushed out and stained her face, knife, and hands. The figure then made a Cheshire-grin, happy enough to kill an angel bathed in blood. Then she stood up and walked away with blood dripping from hands, making a few small puddles on the way.

"_Sleep well…fallen angel of roses…" _

**...**

"MR SONIC! _Huff, huff…._" Cream barged in the door, panting vigorously along with Cheese.

"What is it Cream? Did something happened?" asked Sonic whose face was a little worried. Sally too, wore a worried look on her face. Cream then faced her head down with tears flowing from her eyes, leaving Sonic and Sally completely confused.

"I-It's Amy…_sniff, sniff…" _cried Cream, Cheese too was crying.

"What? What happened to Amy?" asked Sonic, showing a little hint of consideration to her friend. Sally was a bit jealous by the fact Sonic showed concern to some excommunicated member, but she needed to pass that by first, since Cream was crying over by the mention of Amy's name.

"Sh-Sh-She…_sniff, sniff…_w-was…_sniff, sniff…sniff_ murdered." sobbed Cream.

Sonic stood frozen and eyes filled with shock. He thought of first that it was only a joke but seeing the expression on Cream's face, it was seemingly true. Sonic wanted to make sure if it was really true, so he asked Cream.

"C-C-Cream…i-i-is that really t-true?" he said. Cream nodded, so is Cheese, implying that what she said was true. Sonic's body was frozen and his knees fell into the floor. Sally on the other hand, was shocked by the news that Cream said. She was going to comment Amy about being such a weakling but her conscience made her stop. She was feeling a little guilty about what she did, supposedly she was happy and joyful because she can have Sonic to herself but it was not like that. Excommunicating her from the team and being not to spend her last time with the other Freedom Fighters was her biggest mistake.

It felt like she just ignored a beggar in the streets which later on died of too much poverty. Sonic, who still in a shocked status, couldn't' even get up. Though Sally tried to snap him out of it, it was still no use. Did just Sonic start caring Amy so much that it seems he wasn't able to move on her demise?

Tails and the other Freedom Fighter members too, couldn't believe about the news. Their former member was killed on her way to her house. All of them wore sad expressions on their faces, some wept and some were 'paralyzed' just like Sonic.

It continued like that for 7 days. Cream was crying hysterically while hugging Amy's picture, she hasn't been eating for several days straight. Even Vanilla was becoming more worried about her daughter's lamentation inside her room. Tails feels sorry for Cream, he was hurt too whenever he sees Cream wept inside her room. Sally on the other hand, stayed inside her room. Her conscience was spinning on her head, like a carriage wheel, it was the feeling of guiltiness and regret flooding inside like a waterfall. Sonic too, felt the same way. He was feeling guilt and regret. Could this be karma to them because they excommunicated Amy just because she was annoying and weak?

…

The day of the funeral for Amy Rose has come, the day that she will be buried, prayed, and may her soul be forever rest in peace. Her close friends, the Freedom Fighters, even the ones who excommunicated her came to her burial. All of them were wearing white and each of them carried bouquets or even one single white roses. Roses were Amy's favourite flowers; no wonder her last name was namely 'Rose'. Before they could cover her coffin, all of them threw their flowers on below and wished for her soul to rest in peace. After the funeral, everyone go back to their respective places, all except for Sonic and Cream who remained behind Amy's grave.

Cream was still crying over Amy's death, she couldn't quite even leave her grave and is seems much attached to it. No matter how much Sonic persuades Cream to let go, she was very stubborn.

"Cream just let go of it already, no matter how much you attached yourself in that gravestone, Amy will never come back!" said Sonic.

"I know that Mr Sonic!" she responded with anger. Sonic was intimidated with her anger and was forced to let her go. Maybe it was a bad idea to force her.

"I'm sorry if I went overboard Mr Sonic…" Cream apologized.

"Cream it's no big deal; I know what you're going through…" he said with a little sympathy. "I guess this must be karma…"

"What do you mean Mr Sonic?" she asked in confusion.

Sonic shouldn't supposed to tell this to her as it would break her heart more but it was for the best to tell the truth.

"I…excommunicated Amy…" he confessed.

Cream couldn't believe what he just said. Excommunicated Amy!? She immediately slapped Sonic out of pity.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT MR SONIC!" she screamed at him.

"Look Cream, I can explain…" he responded, trying to keep her calm.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXPLANATION! IF YOU DIDN'T KICKED HER OUT, SHE WOULD HAVEN'T BEEN ALONE AND SHE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MURDERED LIKE THAT!" she shouted like she was a mad girl who screamed to death.

She ran away crying, leaving Sonic behind. He was speechless by Cream's response, just then Tails came out from behind the trees, he must have been eavesdropping them earlier. Just like Cream, he was also shocked by Sonic's confession.

"Is it true Sonic?" he asked from behind, completely surprising Sonic.

"Tails!" he exclaimed. "I-I can explain…"

Before he can even say a word, Tails just skipped and ignored him like he was some ghost. He walked away and felt hurt that his best friend who was almost his brother was as cruel as that. Sonic was more hurt than ever. First he lost Amy, now he lost the trust of his two friends. This karma was worse than he thought it would be. He turned away from Amy's grave and started walking, still filled with guilt. Just as the coast was clear, a familiar figure wearing black Gothic-themed clothes came out from hiding and looked at Amy's grave, that figure seems to show some little pity towards Cream though they didn't met before. She was not one of her relatives but rather than an 'old acquaintance' of Amy. Maybe he or she was just here to give her respects and a little sympathy. The figure's hands which was covered in black gloves rubbed, rubbed gently the grave.

"Don't worry…those two will meet their end soon…very soon in Hell." The figure said and took one of the white roses which were left by Cream. The white rose then wilted and the petals fell down.

"Your death is so cruel right…? You shouldn't have given yourself much to romance since in the end…it will only hurt you…" she said.

"Romance is cruel, it was more than a fragile glass…it was a deadly disease. A deep emotional distress capable of killing you to death…"

"Don't worry…I'll be sure to carry your final wish…" she said before standing up and walked away from her grave.

"_Rest in peace…Amy Rose…I hope you be happy when you see their corpses down the well…kihihihihi…"_


	4. Chapter 4 Resemblance

**Chapter 4 **

**Resemblance**

_Thump…thump…thump._

The person then walked away from her 'old friend's' gravestone after giving some little 'sympathy' That person then made a big smile on her face, a smile that showed the maliciousness. The scary Glasgow smile just like disappearing Cheshire cat in Wonderland, like the crescent moon itself. The high-heeled Victorian black boots making creepy sounds just like mysterious footsteps in a haunted house. That presence that gloomy person contains…, it was so very familiar. The darkness lurking around was strong...just like the hatred that Amy felt. Was she really a 'friend', 'an acquaintance?' Maybe somebody…

…

Years have passed after Amy's quick death and funeral. Though everyone seems to be living in their normal lives, Amy's closest friends still couldn't forget Amy. Tails and Cream have been developing feelings for each other but never found the courage to say them out. Not only that, the two of them stopped interacting with Sonic and even avoided him like if he was some dust in the air. Maybe because of what Sonic said that time after Amy was buried. Rouge was still the same as ever. Wearing cosmetics, working as G.U.N's agent, then after a tiring day of work she hits the club for fun. Still…without Amy, Rouge feels the atmosphere was incomplete, even to herself. Knuckles the Echidna was as 'hot as volcanic lava' described by everyone because of his explosive temper. He seems to get use of being such a 'night owl', guarding his precious Master Emerald like 24/7. Knuckles seem to fine and just. Maybe he finally got over of Amy's death and accepted reality. Shadow here was the same as Knuckles. Why wouldn't he? Shadow already saw the demise of his precious friend, Maria Robotnik; he always thinks that what has happened has already happened. I guess you can't expect much from Shadow who is the Ultimate Life form.

Sally on the other hand, didn't change much. Though she seems to be feeling guilty about what she had done to Amy, she didn't change her old ways. Sally was still a lustful wore, lately these past weeks she is often being with someone else despite having already a boyfriend. She was having an affair with her long-time secret lover, Monkey Khan. Sonic was not aware of this as he was busy dealing with the troubles that Dr Eggman is causing in every district of Station Square. Sonic still was able to get over of Amy's death just like Knuckles, Shadow, and Sally did but he doesn't let this interfere with his role as a hero.

Once Sonic was done dealing with the threats and problems, he returned to his usual patrol mode. In which he would scan the whole city if there are any signs of troubles or to make sure that it is very well-secured.

"_Amy…" _he thought to himself. Sonic put one hand on his forehead like he was for example having a headache but not. He was just thinking about Amy Rose and kept mumbling her name inside his head like forever while walking down the streets. Sonic was the quick one to agree on Sally's excommunication idea but how come he was showing such great concern and being so grief-stricken about her demise? Was he was just sad about the loss of a very close friend, guilty about his sin, or…an untold feeling?

_BUMP!_

So much for his deep sorrow and anguish, he suddenly bumped onto someone who is also the same specie as him, a Mobian and a hedgehog.

"Oops, sorry!" he said apologetically while rubbing the back of his head. The figure just ignored him and walked onto the opposite side. That Mobian was a female, she wore a black halter top which exposes much of her back, black pants with a decorative chain, a silver belt with a skull head on the right, black heeled-boots, a black sun hat and black vogue sunglasses to avoid the sunlight from burning her eyes. It seems that her attire was mostly composed of the colour black, just like people in the Gothic subculture would love to wear. She seems to be avoiding eye-to-eye contact and appears to be quite unsociable and a silent-type.

While passing, the wind suddenly blew and her quills swift backwards. Since she was only a few inches away so Sonic managed to catch a glimpse of her quills. They were pink just like Amy's. Sonic was shocked about what he saw. A female Mobian who is the same specie as him, but not the age, and even had pink quills!? Sounds more like Amy Rose.

"_Amy is alive! But…how!?" _ He stood there staring at the girl who bypassed him. She was getting farther from him and slowly disappearing from the big crowd. Sonic snapped back into reality and started chasing down her. Before she could get anymore farther away, Sonic quickly grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and hugged her like a soft teddy bear.

"Amy, you're alive!' he said, hugging her more tightly. Tears of joy flowed out of Sonic's face as he could not contain his happiness anymore. He couldn't believe of what he saw right in front of him. It was Amy Rose, alive and back on the flesh.

"Who…is…?"

"!"

"Who is Amy Rose" the girl asked with curiosity. Sonic was shocked of what she just said. She was her but she seems to be denying herself. He released her from his grip and putted both of his hands again on her shoulders.

"W-Why are you denying yourself? You are Amy Rose." He answered, but it seems she was not even convinced by his sentence. She still had the questionable look on her face.

"Excuse me but you're mistaken blue hedgehog, I'm just nothing but a girl who recently moved in this city yesterday." She said. "Maybe you thought it was me because I kind of strongly resembled her right?"

It turns to be that she was not Amy Rose, but rather than a look-alike. Despite of that, she really is like spitting the image of her but since her sun hat was overshadowing her face and the sunglasses covering her eyes, Sonic could not tell the difference. He could only tell that she had long dark pink quills. Amy doesn't wear cosmetics all the time unlike her who had red lipstick and purple eye shadow applied on her face.

"Y-Yeah…I guess I mistook her for you." he said, rubbing the back of his head and a little bit disappointed. _"I'm pretty sure of what I saw…but how come? Maybe she was right; I really made a terrible mistake on looking people's appearances. But despite of that, she really looks exactly like Amy Rose, could she be her…reincarnation?"_

"I'm Shirōzu, pleasure to meet you dude." she said, shaking Sonic's hand.

"Please to meet you, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He said with a little bit of arrogance on his tone.

"Ah, I heard you; you're the one who always stopped that Egghead…" Before she could finished, Sonic suddenly burst into tremendous laughter.

"Hahahaha! Egghead!? Man, it sound like he's head is really soft and idiotic hahahaha!" he laughed. Sonic continued to laugh more and Shirōzu couldn't help but to join with him as she could not contain it anymore.

"Hahahaha! Yeah!" she said.

"A-Anyway before we talk this over…" he said, ending the laughter session. "Would you like to hang out with me for a bit?" he asked.

"You're not seriously taking me like…on a date…aren't you?" she quipped.

"W-W-What, of course NOT!" he shouted with a slight blush on his face. "I have already a girlfriend you know!"

"Hehehe, I'm just kidding…" she said jokingly. "No hard feelings dude okay?"

"Of course not dude." He said. "Friends don't hold such feelings."

"Friends…?" Shirōzu said confusedly.

"Aren't we friends Shirōzu?" He asked.

"We just met for like a minute and then you're seriously saying that we are already friends!? Are you really that quick to give your trust to someone you've just recently met!?" Shirōzu said in a shocked face. "I mean, aren't you suspicious about my appearance or even my looks? Look, I'm clad in full black like I'm dressing-up as a Black Lady?"

"I don't judge people on the outside, but rather on the inside." He said.

"Oh really?" she said. "Hmm…oh well, I guess I can trust you."

"So…where do you want to hang out?" he asked.

"Well…How about a stroll in Station Square's Park?" she said, pointing to the direction.

"Sounds good…" Shirōzu was the first one to walk, followed by Sonic. Just then, Sonic remembered about what he had said earlier.

"_I don't judge people on the outside, but rather on the inside."_

"_Judge…" _he thought. He recalled that one time he once commented Amy for being weak during his date with Sally, he even insulted her because of being the DID as always. But despite of that, she seems to have something capable of. Prejudice was something he had committed. He judged her without even knowing first the full story behind her.

"Hey dude you okay?" Shirōzu asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Y-Yeah, I just remembered something…" he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing important, but it's confidential so I cannot tell." Sonic said.

"Okay! Sorry if I asked." She said apologetically. "Do you want to continue?"

"Sure…of course." Sonic said, following Shirōzu from behind. While walking, Sonic at the same time, was observing Shirōzu as if he was like some scanner. Her appearance, bio information, personality, his curiosity wanted them all.

"_Her presence feels familiar to me…it was the same one as Amy's. Weird…" _Sonic thought to himself.

"Dude what's wrong? Why are you like 'checking me out'?" she said.

"WHAT! NO, NO, NO! I'M NOT!" he reacted out. "DON'T MISTAKE ME FOR BEING A PERVERT SHIRŌZU!"

"Stop being sensitive Sonic, I'm just asking…" she said calmly.

"Oh sorry, sometimes I react before knowing the subject." he apologized.

"Geez dude…" commented Shirōzu, sighing and putting her hand on her forehead. "You know, you're really a weirdo one."

"What do you mean a weirdo!?" Sonic questioned and continued to walk with her until they reached to the park. First she mistakenly commented him for a pervert, second a sensitive one, then third a weirdo!? Gosh she really likes to tease people does she?

The two of them sat in an empty bench while enjoying the wind's breeze. It really never fails to give you a soothing and relaxing effect during summer seasons. You might as well prefer it naturally than using the air conditioner at home…especially with your special someone.

"…"

"So… Shirōzu" He started.

"Yes?" she curiously asked while drinking the mineral water she just bought earlier.

"How old are you exactly?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm…around 12 years old, why?" she asked him.

12 years old!? But she looks physically 16 and but mentally 14. Sonic stared at her with shock his shocked eyes and jaw dropped. Her age may be the same as Amy but her appearance is more like a risqué one. A curvaceous body, large breasts, and a cute face like Amy.

"I know it's kind of hard to believe it but it's the truth…" she said, throwing the empty bottle right into the trash can. Sonic again was in a deep trance and Shirōzu again will have to slap him like 10 times to snap him out of his 'pervert mode'.

"HEY DUDE SNAP OUT OF HIM ALREADY WILL YA!" She shouted, slapping Sonic. "There you go again, thinking weird perverted stuffs about me and impossible things…"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT!" he responded. Because of their too much 'screamy' argument, people from the town stared at them like they were acting performers.

"This is all your fault Shirōzu…" he whispered to her ear.

"And why me!?" she asked.

"You're the one who started it…" he said, giggling a little. Just then Shirōzu grabbed his ear like it was some garbage bag.

"Ow!" Sonic screamed painfully. "That hurts dude!"

"What makes you think that I'm the reason I accidentally caught everyone's attention." She questioned, making a 'smile' which had a dark atmosphere and intimidating effect. Sonic just sweat dropped, thinking on what's wrong with her.

"You slapped me right?" he said, raising his finger.

"I did slap you because you are thinking perverted things." She said in a correcting manner.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M NOT A PERVERT!" he shouted more. The louder those two get, the more they caught everyone's attention in the park. All of the townspeople laugh at them because of their comedic and humorous conversation. Shirōzu then dragged Sonic out of the park to prevent anymore embarrassment.

"Gosh…that was super-duper-extremely embarrassing dude…" Shirōzu said with her face down and very red from too much embarrassment and humiliation.

"Yeah…" Sonic said, lying down on the grass then putting his arms on the back of his head, acting as the pillow.

"I'm sorry…" Shirōzu suddenly said in a low tone.

"Eh?"

"I slapped you and because of that I cause uproar…" she said.

"No, I should be the one…" he said defensively. "If I weren't thinking much, then I wouldn't have to fall in such a deep trance of perver-"  
"!"

Shirōzu suddenly ball up her fists and the atmosphere then change from an 'apologetic and sincere 90s movie' to a 'comedic-torture-after-confession anime scene', the background suddenly turned into a fiery one, much like Hell's appearance.

"No, no, no Shirōzu. I-I-I d-d-didn't m-m-m-mean…" The tension was getting higher, almost continuing itself on rising up to the extreme.

"So…you really did after all…you're really such a PERVERTED HEDGEHOG SONIC!"

Shirōzu then proceeded to beat Sonic up.

"NOOOO!"

_(30 minutes of torture and punishment…)_

Shirōzu patted her hands as soon as she was finished dealing with Sonic. Sonic had several bumps on his head and bruises on his skin. He could barely even walk, it almost like he could only walk about 1 centimetre only.

"Learned your lesson yet?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"…"

"I supposed you know already what kind of person I am when I get mad do you?" she said, turning around and facing him in his beat-up state.

"…"

"Well…since you've realized it, I forgive you this time." With that, she carried Sonic on her back and placed him on an empty bench. She took out a roll of bandage and a rubbing alcohol on her shoulder bag.

"_Oh great…"_ Sonic thought nervously, knowing that it hurts when your injuries get rubbed by an alcohol.

"Please ease it for a while okay? Your injuries won't heal until you let me help you…" she said in a sweet girl-like tone. Sonic had no choice but to follow on what she had told him. He endured the pain for a while until she was finished.

"There, all done!" Shirōzu said as she was done. It was like she was some girl who just ripped her stuff doll into millions of pieces then once she changed her mind, she will sew it together again and hug it like forever.

"Can you still walk?" she asked worryingly.

"Of course I can." Sonic said with a boast on his tone.

"Good, then I see you tomorrow…" she said waving her hand before walking away.

"Wait Shirōzu…" Sonic stopped.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her back to him.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"I live in an apartment by the corner, why?" she asked curiously.

"No, nothing…" he said. "Umm… Shirōzu"

"?"

"I'm a member of the Freedom Fighters you see…and…" he said while rubbing his cheek with his index finger.

"Ah…you want me to join in your organization, Am-I-right?" she said like she was saying a word syllable or something.

"…"

"Ha! I got you!" she said jokingly and making a pose.

"So…?" he asked.

"Sign me up dude!" she said smiling then patting his shoulder.

"Meet me tomorrow at the park okay?" Shirōzu said jogging away from him and waving her hand.

"Sure!" Sonic said, waving back.

Sonic then turned away and walked down the cobblestone path on his way home. He can't wait to tell Sally about this. After all, it's just like once in a blue moon to get a new member.

Shirōzu, who was jogging down all the way to her apartment, smiled but not a happy one, rather than a grin than psychos commonly do.


	5. Chapter 5 Newest Member

**Chapter 5**

**Newest Member**

Sonic was still thinking about his new friend while walking back home. She sounded so very familiar like Amy but had a slight difference on her personality and abilities. She appears to be good in hand-to-hand combat and seems to be like a karate girl, unlike Amy who uses a Piko Piko hammer. Sonic admits that Shirōzu is pretty impressive and a bit…'deadly'? Once you said or thought of something that is against or a form of tease to her, she will not think twice to beat you up into scrambled eggs, just like his situation right now, still suffering from the punches and kicks he taken earlier.

"Ouch!" Sonic reacted while just touching a bit of his injured arm. "My mom's gonna go crazy for this…"

Sonic reached to his home sweet home, the Hedgehog residence were his robotized father and Mobian mother was waiting for him. He reached for the knob, turns it to the right, and pushed it forward.

"I'm home Mom!" he greeted before going inside and closing the door behind him.

"Oh, you're back Sonic!" Bernadette said and hugged his beloved son tightly.

"Hey Mom could you let go now, you're choking me to death." Sonic begged.

"Oh, I'm very sorry dear." Bernadette apologized thus loosening her grip on her son. She then noticed the wrapped bandages around his arms, forehead, and knees, with a slight injury exposing.

"Oh my goodness, what to you dear?" she said, examining every part covered with bandages. "Did you get in a fight or something? I call the clinic right away!"

"Mom could you relax, it's not that bad okay?" he said defensively.

"Not that bad!? You have major bruises and scars all around you, how could you possibly say that it's not that bad!?" she scolded.

"Mom quit already being a drama queen, I can endure this." Sonic answered back, sweat dropping. "I'm a 15 year old-teen now okay, bruises and injuries like this are nothing."

"No, Sonic" Bernadette shot back. "Do you have any idea how much stress will it cause me, I'm worried about your condition and first of all, I'm being a drama queen."

"Look Mom, I understand of how you feel and how worried you are on my situation right now but I promised I can take care of myself." Sonic said in a convincing tone.

"No, no, no! I'm gonna go to the police and try to find that person who beat you up!" She said, heading for the door.

"MOM, DON'T YOU DARE!" He shouted, quickly jumping to his mother and grabbing her feet. Since he was severely injured, he can't move or even run properly.

The mother and son argument continued until to the edge of the door. Just then, Sonic's father, Jules, came from the kitchen carrying rolled-up newspaper beside him. He noticed his wife and son, arguing with each other and both taking turns to the door knob.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY YOU TWO!" He shouted, loud enough silencing Bernadette and Sonic.

"Dad!" / "Honey!"

"Now what's this story about going to the police and not to the mention, what happened to you my son?" Jules asked, putting his newspaper on the table and sitting down on the couch.

"Well I desperately trying to convince Mom that I'm 'perfectly' alright, but since she won't listen to a thing I say because of being so over reactive, I had no choice but to grab both of her knees and stop her from using the door." explained Sonic. "Oh, and this It's nothing to talk about much Pops." He added, pointing to the bandages on his arm.

"And what about you honey?" he asked Bernadette.

"I was just trying to protect our son dear, you know how much teens these days get involve into fights like this. They beat you up like crazy for something petty and they may not realize it, you are already DEAD!" She exclaimed as soon she came to the point of saying the word 'DEAD'.

"What makes you think it to the point of death Mom?" Sonic said. "That's a little bit too much."

Again, the mother versus son argument started again just like earlier in the door. Each of them throwing words and answers that will really zipper your mouth, will they ever stop? Jules, on the other hand was just watching them like they were some comedy 1990s film in the television, until…it came to the point he lost his tolerance limit.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" he shouted in a very high volume and angry tone.

With that, the two silenced and Jules led them to the sofa to have a little conversation.

"Look, Honey I know how much you wanted to protect our son, but don't take it to the point being so overprotective." Jules said. "Sonic is a teenager now, he can take care of himself."

"I know that Jules honey, but I just can't stand of seeing them like that getting involve to hazardous and death bruise fights." Bernadette said dramatically.

"_There she goes again…" _Sonic thought to her, sweat dropping.

"I know, I know I understand, but what I'm trying to say is just don't be so overprotective because it feels like you're still treating him like a kid and you Sonic…" Jules started, facing to him.

Sonic snapped out of it and faced his father eye-to-eye and face-to-face.

"How exactly did you get involved in this kind of teen petty fight?" he asked his son.

"Look Dad, I didn't get involved in any fights today, and don't you dare suspect Knuckles because he was with his precious Master Emerald all day." He reasoned.

"Then who did this to you?" Jules questioned.

"Umm…a new friend of mine?" he said, blushing and sweating a little.

"A new friend, but who could this one is?" Jules asked.

"It's a female Dad…" he answered, raising his head. "But please don't do anything to her, it's originally my fault."

"Sonic don't expect me to tolerate this girl just because he's your new friend." Jules said with a little hesitant emotion on his tone.

"Dad it's my fault because I was thinking weird stuffs about her and because of that she beat me up." Sonic said defensively.

"But it doesn't mean to go to the point of being 'beaten up' so much. Look, you like you just came from the hospital after a car accident." Jules said.

"I know that okay, but please I'm begging as your son. Don't scold her." Sonic said kneeling.

Jules and Bernadette just stared at each other for a second then back to their son.

"_Sigh…_Okay we let this pass…just this once okay?" Jules said, prompting his son to stand up already.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." Sonic said hugging his robotized father.

"But in compensation for that…" Jules whispered.

"Huh?"

"No running for a week…" Jules said.

"Aww, Dad come on, you know I can't survive without running for a like…one second." He said.

"I'm just kidding son hehehe." Jules said jokingly.

"Dad seriously…" Sonic chuckled, punching his Dad on the shoulder.

The family continued to laugh for a minute until Bernadette broke the atmosphere.

"So why don't we eat shall we? I prepared your favourite chilidogs Sonic." Bernadette said.

"Yes!" The whole Hedgehog family went into the dining table, took their respective seats while Bernadette went into the kitchen to get the plate full of chilidogs. Just then on the window, there was someone on the tree sitting on the branch looking at Bernadette like she was the silhouetted person's target.

"Bernadette ten looked up to get something from the upper shelf. When she finished taking the item, then lowering her head a bit, she got a glimpse on the silhouetted figure on the tree. The two of them got an eye-to-eye contact. Bernadette was left stunned in her position while the figure just swift and escape away like it was some runaway ninja.

"Mom is there something wrong? You've been staring in the window for like a couple of seconds." Sonic said, snapping her mother out of her suspicious trance.

"Oh it's nothing, well here are the chilidogs!" Bernadette said as she putted down the large plate on the table.

"Let's dig in!"

Meanwhile, focusing on the mysterious person who was lately eavesdropping, it went to an apartment. It must be his or her home. Once it opened the door, it quickly turn on the air conditioner, took a lighter and a box of cigarettes, a glass and a wine from the refrigerator.

The figure then shoved the curtains away to reveal a wide and long beautiful view of the city gleaming with lights. Since the window had a wide sofa-like space attached to it, the figure then decided to sit there. It took one cigarette from the box and poured some wine on the glass. Its hands flicked the lighter on and lighted the tobacco stick on his or her mouth.

"You're really are pathetic…Sonic the Hedgehog…" Its hands took the glass lying on the floor and drank the half of the wine.

"The more you show your 'sympathetic' side, the more it makes me to want to kill you brutally…hihihi."

_(The next day…)_

Geez, that blue hedgehog really is a half-a-hour late…" Shirōzu said impatiently while tapping the ground with her foot repeatedly.

"Well sorry for being late Ms Black Lady." Sonic said surprisingly from behind.

"Ahh!" Shirōzu jumped and exclaimed. "Don't surprise me like that!"

"Sorry!" Sonic apologized. "I just can't help it sometimes…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"A-Anyway, so much for being such a late bird, why don't we head over to our HQ and I'll introduce you to my team." Sonic offered.

"Sure, I love to meet your friends and especially your future wife." Shirōzu said.

"F-F-F-FUTURE WIFE! SHE'S-" Before Sonic could even finish his sentence, Shirōzu put two tapes on his mouth in a cross manner.

"Mmmmm,mumm"

"If you try to resist, you know what your punishment is…" She said, showing her fist equipped with brass knuckles this time.

"_Violent…"_ Sonic desperately thought while mumbling.

"Don't worry; I remove it once we get to your clubhouse." She said with a generous tone on her voice.

"_I hate you…"_ He commented inside his mind.

After some silent and peaceful walking, they finally reached the main headquarters of the Freedom Fighters. Before they could go inside, Shirōzu removed the tape from Sonic's mouth in a hard way resulting Sonic complaining to her which she responded by simply slapping him, making a red hand mark on his face.

"_Abusive or what?" _ He thought, holding the spot where she slapped him hardly.

"Hey, are just gonna sit there and cry like a baby or are you gonna introduce your new member?" Shirōzu said impatiently.

"I know, I know! Just give me some seconds…" Sonic said, still feeling the excruciating pain. Shirōzu somehow noticed Sonic's condition and thought that she might have been too aggressive and hard. She secretly pulled some pain killer and threw to him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sonic complained.

"Whatever, just rub yourself with that smelly medicine and get over with it…and I'm sorry if I've been so much abusive and aggressive." Shirōzu said, turning away her face because of so much embarrassment.

"_So weird…"_ Sonic thought while rubbing some in his body. Sonic seems to be getting confused about Shirōzu's personality because at first she's a total sadist then later on she's a total innocent sweet character girl. Well whatever, I guess a girl's characteristics changed from time to time depending on the person they are with.

"Hey are you done yet? I might beat you up again if you don't hurry." Shirōzu said.

"I'm done, I'm done." Sonic said getting up from his position.

After the 'beat-up-and-so-sorry session', the two finally reached the lobby where Sally, Tails, and the others were present. Before they could enter, Sonic told Shirōzu to stay outside of the room for a while and he will go to tell them the details. Shirōzu perfectly understand what Sonic meant but she was a little disappointed.

"Guys, I have someone to introduce to you and it seems that this person want to join us!" Sonic announced.

"Ooh a new member, I wonder who it is." Tails said.

"It's been a while you guys had another member." Cream said.

"Where is that person Sonic?" Sally asked. _"And it's better not a little girl…"_

"Here it is!" As soon Sonic said that, Shirōzu entered the lobby room and stunned everyone including Sally who dropped the fashion magazine she was reading.

"Umm…Nice to meet you everyone…" Shirōzu greeted politely.

Everyone couldn't believe that their newest member was their deceased friend who has risen from the grave but too bad it wasn't her because she's just a doppelganger.

"AMY!" Cream ran and hugged the dark pink hedgehog tightly. "I missed you so much and I thought you were dead but…_sniff, YOU'RE ALIVE!"_

"Umm…Cream this isn't -" Sonic's line was cut off when Shirōzu raised her arm sideward, giving the sign that she will try to calm down the little rabbit girl for a bit.

"Umm…pardon but I am not on what you refer to as Amy Rose." She said while gently patting Cream's head.

"Eh?" Cream uttered, looking up at her face. "But, but you…"

"Cream, just because she looks like Amy doesn't mean she's already the one. Amy Rose is dead and you can't change that fact." Tails said.

"No, no, no! I'm sure this is her, this is her, right?" Cream said, looking back at Amy's doppelganger.

"Miss, I'm way to far from whom you are referring to." Shirōzu stated.

"No, no, no!" No matter how much explanation, long or short, Cream was still stubborn and kept refusing about Shirōzu being just another person. The rabbit friend was whimpering and totally proclaims that it was Amy Rose there standing in front but no matter how much you look at her, she's just a doppelganger and more like the older version of Amy Rose. Since Cream won't listen to a thing on what Sonic and Sally are telling, the two of them decided to use their trump card, Tails.

Since Tails has a more close relationship with Cream, it might work out a bit on her. Tails left the room with Cream who was still whimpering and took her into somewhere for a while.

"Is she like that?" Shirōzu asked.

"No, she not the type of girl who whimpers always but sometimes she can have an emotional breakdown." Sally stated.

"When it reminds her dead friend, am I right?" Shirōzu said.

"Definitely when it reminds something about her dead friend, that's why we kept everything and anything that makes her reminds of Amy or else she will go berserk." Sonic stated.

"That's a bit too much, you're like confining her inside a bird cage and taking away that she treasured so much about her friend." Shirōzu said with concern.

"We know…but we can't do anything about it." Sonic said, lowering his head.

"Apparently we tried anything just to make her accept the reality of what is now but it no matter how much I tried to play myself the pacifist, it's still the same." Sally said.

"So you thought the only way she could get over with it was to forget?" Shirōzu said.

"That's exactly what we are trying to do." Sonic stated.

"…"

"Anyway so much for girl matters, you're joining us right?" Sally asked.

"Yeah…" Shirōzu nodded.

"Of course, we need to test you first if you are capable of becoming a Freedom Fighter." Sally said.

"Sure, why not? I'm prepared for everything." Shirōzu said with some arrogance.

"Don't be too arrogant." Sally said and the two walked towards the training field.

"This is not going to end well…" Sonic uttered nervously.


End file.
